


Kindred

by VampireBait



Category: Vampire The Masquerade: LA By Night
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, F/M, geek and sundry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Just my thoughts on that moment between Jasper and Anabelle in the latest episode





	Kindred

He was what they all were but with the human mask fully stripped away. He was the truth and he embodied that tragic, bone deep anguish.

She saw it when she looked at him, that mirror of who and what she truely was now. 

She’d recoiled in horror, of course she had, but now. He knew what she felt because he felt it too. He tried to prepare her for the worst because he’d been through it.

Annabelle stared into Jasper’s eyes and felt the pain there.

“I’m sorry you lost someone.”

His skeletal face, contorted into a ghastly grin stilled with shock. The grin slowly fell and faded, into sudden and disparring vulnerability. He saw that she saw him, saw maybe too much of him.

For a moment she was afraid he would lash out, turn on her to punish her for bareing him so brutally. 

He simply looked at her letting the wounds on his soul shine through, and she felt, for the first time what it truely meant to be Kindred.


End file.
